


Clint's Master Class

by Nerdzone6



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdzone6/pseuds/Nerdzone6
Summary: Or how Clint teaches Natasha and Wanda how to be human. Told through a series of one-shots.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers

Clint's Master Class:

Clint Barton looked at his new partner quizzically; it had been almost six months since Natasha Romanov had defected from Russia and had joined Shield, and in that time, he hadn't seen her do anything but work.

It concerned Clint that his young partner hadn't displayed having any hobbies or interests outside of work, which, in his opinion, was unhealthy, especially in their profession. So gathering up his courage, he finally decided to approach her about it.

Clint cautiously walked up to Natasha, who was in the middle of working on a report for Furry, hearing footsteps approach her desk, she looked up, seeing it was only Clint, she gave him a small smile which, he returned.

"Hello Barton is there something I can help you with," she asked.

Clint smiled, "No, not really, but I do have a question for you," he said.

Natasha kept a blank face when she answered him, "Um ok, what is it," she said.

Clint rubbed the back of his head when he answered her, "Well, you see, I was just wondering what you do for fun? It's been six months since you came here, and I haven't seen you do anything besides work," he said.

The only response he received was a blank stare from Nat, who didn't know how to answer the question. Natasha knew, of course, what fun meant she had looked it up in the dictionary; what she didn't understand was how you had fun. The Red Room didn't exactly encourage her to have any hobbies.

"Fun," she tried the word out.

Clint's face lit up, encouraged by her response, "Yeah, you know like things you enjoy doing. For me, I like to go to the Fair and when prizes at the booths," he said.

Nat gave him a questioning look, "What is the Fair," she asked.

The archer was shocked, not expecting her answer; how did she not know what the Fair was, but then he grew excited, realizing she had just given him an opening for something they could do outside of work.

He gave her his brightest smile, "Only one of the coolest places on earth, come on I'll take you," he said.

Natasha arched an eyebrow, "Right now," she said.

Clint continued to smile, "Yep, right now, come on, I promise it will be fun," he said.

Nat looked uncertain, "But my report," she said.

"Leave it; you can do it later," he said.

Nat still looked uncertain, "But what about Furry? Won't he be mad," she said.

Clint waved a hand in the air, "I'll deal with Furry if he gives you any grief. Come on; it will only be a few hours," he said.

Natasha was still unsure about the idea, so Clint gave her his puppy-eyed stare; which, is how he finally convinced her to go.

"Ok, ok, I'll go to the Fair with you," she said, putting her report down and getting up from her desk.

Clint beamed at her, excited to show her a good time, and that's how Natasha learned what having fun meant and what the Fair was. It's also how she gained a small stuffed animal collection thanks to Clint

Author's note: Please review and tell me what you think. I love hearing constructive and positive feedback. Thank you, Nerdzone6.


	2. Teddy Bear

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers

Teddy Bear:

It had been a month since the Avengers had defeated Ultron and two weeks since Wanda was cleared to join the team so, Clint and Natasha decided to take her out for a shopping trip. At least that's what Clint's story was if anyone asked because he refused to call it for what it was, babysitting.

Natasha went with them to help buy Wanda some clothes that weren't ugly, a task she didn't trust her partner with apparently. So that's what the three of them were doing at the mall on a Saturday afternoon; Nat helping Wanda pick out clothes while Clint acted as a bodyguard.

The trio had been there since eleven o'clock, and the time was now three and the girls finally being tired of trying on clothes decided it was time for lunch; they made their way to the food court and ordered pizza; while Nat waited on their food, Clint and Wanda went to find a booth.

The two finally found a booth near an exit and sat down to wait for Nat it, was while they were waiting that the archer noticed the young girl looking at something in confusion. Clint followed her gaze and saw she was looking at a young child holding a teddy bear; the archer wondered why this would interest the girl surely, she had had one herself, right?

Clint being Clint decided to ask the girl about it, "Um, Wanda, why are you looking at," he said.

The young girl tilted her head, "The thing that the baby is holding, what is it," she asked.

He gave her a perplexed look, "Wanda, don't you know what a teddy bear is," he said.

Wanda again tilted her head, "Is that what that cute thing is called," she said.

Clint's eyes widened a notch, his mouth hanging open in disbelief; how did this child not know what a simple thing like a teddy bear was. He didn't have time to comment further when Nat arrived with their food, and Wanda didn't think more on the subject, at least not until a week later.

Wanda was tired; she had just finished her first mission with the Avengers, and now all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep; opening the door to her room, she was surprised to find a nicely wrapped box placed on her bed.

The girl cautiously walked over where she noticed a card lying on top of the package; she opened up the note and quickly read it.

The note:

Dear Wanda, you forgot about this when you were at the mall. Love Clint.

Wanda opened up the box a little confused and gasped in surprise for inside the box was a brown teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck. Twin tears feel from the girl's eyes as she hugged the stuffed animal to her chest, and later that night, she fell asleep cuddling with it.

Author's note: I hope you enjoy this cute little one-shot.


	3. Cartoons

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers

Cartoons

Wanda Maximoff woke up as light shone in her eyes; it was Saturday, so technically she didn't have to get up if she didn't want too; however, Hydra had always kept her on a strict schedule. It was a schedule she still followed even though it had been a year since she had been released from their control, so after stretching, she got up and got dressed.

The girl walked into the living room, where she found Clint eating a bowl of cereal and watching something on the television.

"Good-Morning Sir," she said.

Clint turned from the T.V and gave the girl a bright smile, "Good-Morning Wanda, and don't call me Sir, it's too formal," he said.

Wanda nodded and then went to fix herself a bowl of oatmeal; after putting it in the microwave, she turned back to Clint, who had gone back to watching his program.

Wanda stepped a little closer to him to see what he was watching and was surprised to see a dog running away from a ghost; she tilted her head in confusion, never having seen anything like this before. Curious as to what he was watching, she decided to ask Clint about it.

" What are you watching," she asked.

Clint turned to look at her and gave her a confused look, "Scooby-Doo," he said.

"It's very cute, but how did they get the dog to look like that," she said.

Clint's eyes widened a little, "Look like how," he said.

"The dog doesn't look real, I don't understand how they did that," she said.

Clint was now gapping at her, "It's called a cartoon Wanda, haven't you seen one before," he asked.

"No, what's a cartoon," she asked, going to get her oatmeal out of the microwave.

The archer looked at her with a look of horror on his face; he couldn't believe this girl had never seen a cartoon before; he decided he had to do something about that.

Clint grabbed Wanda by the arm and sat her on the couch and turned the big screen on; and changed the channel to the one playing Scooby-Doo; he then made a phone call to Natasha telling her to come over.

Ten minutes later, Natasha Romanoff walked into the living room to find Wanda sitting on the couch watching a cartoon; she looked at Clint, whose only response was to hand her a bowl of cereal and sit her on the couch next to Wanda.

Natasha sighed, knowing she wasn't getting out of this, and that's the story of how Clint got Wanda hooked on cartoons.

Author's note: So what do you guys think? I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story. Thank you, Nerdzone6.


	4. Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.

Emotions

Clint Barton walked into Shield Headquarters with a solum expression etched on his face; beside him was his partner Natasha Romanoff who also wore a solum expression on her face. The partners had come from Agent Coulson's funeral, an event that was hard for all of Shield, but it was especially hard on Clint and Natasha who saw the man as a surrogate father figure.

The two friends walked into their office, where Natasha went and sat at her desk and started doing paperwork; Clint also sat at his desk but, he didn't bother to try and work.

The Archer just sat and stared at Natasha as she did her paperwork; He was worried about her; all she had done since Coulson had died was throw herself into her work, trying to distract herself from the issue.

Clint knew that due to Natasha's past, she probably hadn't been taught to grieve; however, he knew that the spy loved Coulson, so he was worried how she'd handle her sadness. The spy in question just continued to focus on her work, acting as if she hadn't just come from the funeral of someone she cared deeply about.

The Archer sighed.

"It's okay to cry, you know," he said, his words making the spy pause from her task and look up at him.

Natasha stared at her friend, unsure of what to say; she was unfamiliar with dealing with this type of situation.

Clint got up from his desk and walked over to her, "It's ok to be sad Natasha, no one is going to judge you here for shedding a few tears," he said.

Natasha swallowed hard, " I don't know what you mean Clint, I'm okay you don't need to worry about me," she said.

Clint rolled his eyes, "Natasha, I've worked with you for over twelve years now, I can tell when you're upset, and I'm telling you to let it out," he said.

The assassin's eyes widened, "I'm, I'm fine, Clint really, thank you for caring though," she said.

Clint sighed again, "Ok, I'm staying here tonight if you need me," he said.

Natasha nodded, "Thanks," she said.

Later that night:

Clint was in bed watching cartoons to help clear his mind of today's events when he heard a knock on his apartment door; he had a strong idea of who it was as he went to open it. The Archer's hunch proved to be correct when he opened the door to find Natasha outside, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Clint moved back, allowing her to come in; she stepped inside, and once he closed the door behind him, she collapsed into his arms. He led her to the couch, where he sat her down and held her for a long time until she finally calmed down.

Natasha raised her head where he handed her a tissue to blow her nose, "Sniff, Sniff, I thought I could keep it in, but I guess not," she said.

Clint put his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug, "As I said, Natasha, it's ok to mourn, it doesn't mean you're weak, just human," he said.

Natasha nodded, "Yeah, I guess, but I'll still break your arm if you tell anyone about this," she said.

Clint chuckled, "I figured you'd say that," he said.

And that's the day Natasha Romanoff learned that it was okay to cry.

Author's note: So what do you guys think? I'd love to hear your opinions. And as always, Thank you for reading, Nerdzone6


	5. Happy Birthday

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers

Happy Birthday:

Clint Barton sat across from his partner with a contemplative expression on his face. Natasha had been his partner for almost three months now and it occurred to him he didn't know her birthday; that bothered him.

A fact that everyone in Shield knew about Barton was that he loved to celebrate birthdays, and it didn't matter whose birthday it was. If it was your birthday, you could expect to find a card with a cupcake on your desk, that's why he made it his mission to learn the birthdays of everyone in Shield much to the dismay of Furry.

So you can imagine how upsetting it was to him when he realized he didn't know the birthday of his partner and new best friend. It was unacceptable in Clint's mind, not to mention rude.

So here he was now, trying to muster up his courage to ask Natasha a simple question. He knew the spy was secretive, but he hoped they had built enough trust between them for her to tell him.

Natasha felt Barton's eyes on her he had been staring at her for a while now and it was troubling her, "Is something the matter Clint," she said, just asking him herself what the problem was.

Clint laughed rubbing the back of his head, "It's nothing serious, I just want to ask you a question but I'm not sure how to ask it," he said.

Natasha quirked an eyebrow, "Just ask what you want to know. I will not bite you," she said.

Clint laughed again, "Well, I was just wondering when your birthday is," he said.

Natasha blinked at him, okay she wasn't expecting that, "Um, why do you want to know that?" she said.

Clint shrugged, "Well, you're my partner, and I'd like to know so we can celebrate," he said.

Natasha looked at him in confusion, "Celebrate? Why on earth would you want to celebrate me," she said?

Clint stared at her, "Um, because you're my partner and I care about you," he said.

If Natasha was a normal woman this comment would have made her blush but she was not normal so she kept a straight face, although it made her wonder why Barton cared about her? It wasn't like she was important. Well, important enough to celebrate her birthday. It was a black date, anyway.

Natasha guessed she could flatter him though since he was putting forth the effort to make her feel like a normal person and not some freak, "My birthday is November twenty-second. I don't know the exact time though," she said.

Clint's eyes lit up, "Sweet! but why does the exact time matter," he said?

Natasha sighed, "In Russia, they consider it bad luck to celebrate one's birthday before the actual date of birth; however, the Red Room never told me what the time was, I'm not even positive they knew," she said, thinking it explained why she had such bad luck all the time.

Curse you Red Room!

Clint's eyes widened, "Oh wow," he said in surprise.

Natasha nodded, "Yeah, but since I'm already got bad luck, it doesn't matter. I blame the Red Room," she said.

Clint rolled his eyes, "I didn't take you as a person to care about luck," he said.

Natasha shrugged, "I'm Russian, what do you expect," she said.

Clint laughed.

Time Skip:

It was November twenty-second and Clint had been acting strange all day, which probably meant he was up to something, Natasha just didn't know what.

The Russian spy was suspicious, but she didn't question him about it. It wasn't until the day was drawing to a close did she find out just what her partner was up to.

Clint came up to her desk smiling, "Yoh! Natasha, you want to get some drinks with me," he said.

Natasha glanced up from her stack of paperwork, "You buying," she said.

Clint winked at her, "I wouldn't ask you if I weren't" he said.

Natasha smirked, "Well if you're buying how can I refuse," she said getting up from her desk.

The two friends chatted about random things on the way to the bar but never once did Natasha's birthday get brought up. When they reached their favorite bar, ironically called The Kissing Archer. Clint led her to the back of the bar where she was surprised to find Furry, Coulson, and Hill waiting in a booth for them.

Natasha gave them a confused look, "What are you guys doing here," she said.

Maria Hill gave her a smile, "Clint told us it was your birthday today and wanted to do something special for it," she said.

Natasha was touched and surprised that Clint had remembered her birthday, "Um, thanks," she said.

Nick Fury rolled his eyes, "No need to make this sappy, let's get some drinks started shall we," he said, winking at her.

The spy gave him a relieved smile.

Clint laughed, "Already on it boss," he said, signaling to the bartender who nodded and sent his waitress over with a huge bottle of vodka.

Natasha's eyes lit up at seeing her favorite beverage, "Okay, I think I'm liking my birthday," she said.

Clint laughed, "Good because the night's just getting started," he said.

Natasha smirked, "I hope you can keep your liquor, Barton," she said.

Clint smirked, "Is that a challenge Romanoff," he said.

Natasha smirked, "Yes it is," she said, taking the bottle of vodka and filling everyone's glasses.

Clint smiled evilly, "Then you're on," he said.

That night was the best birthday party Natasha ever had, and it was also the night she learned Maria Hill didn't have an alcohol limit.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this. Love Nerdzone6.


End file.
